


Fateful Night

by shattering_petals



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, First Love, Fluff, Little bit of smut, M/M, Runaway, What Have I Done, chani also hates evrything, chani is in gay panic, dawon is a troll, hwitae if you squint, rowoon is in love, unbetaed, youngbin is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: In a group of nine runaway boys romance blossomsorChani realizes some things about himselforRochan hates Dawon but he ships it.





	Fateful Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a thing... It's my first SF9 fic because i recently totally fell for them. Stan talent stan SF9. Enjoy!

Noone in this group talks about their past. The reason of their escape. Some even don’t use their real names anymore. But somehow they still trust eachother. They forget their past… or at least try to forget. One would think they’re terrified of the future but honestly they’re too busy making sure they survive another day.

Chani knows that he shouldn‘t be nosy but he still can’t help but wonder why did others run away, especially Rowoon. He’s such a sweet and smart boy, his parents must have adored him and he doesn’t look like the type of guy to run away just because.

How do they survive you ask? Simple, the older ones do part time jobs, the others do errands for some shady guys. Surviving like this is not nice but they don’t have much choices. At least they have shelter.

̴ ̴̴ ̴

It’s 23:03. Rowoon and Chani walk through smelly and dirty streets of Seoul in silence. They’re running an errand for a guy who calls himself JYP. They’re supposed to take back something that was stolen by JYP’s enemy.

„Fuck, it’s freezing.“ Chani curses under his breath. Rowoon chuckles and silence surrounds the pair once again.

They pass few blocks and stop in front of a old looking restaurant.

„This should be it. The office should be on the first floor.“ Rowoon says.

„I don’t think there’s a safe way through front door. Let’s look for another entrace at the back.“ The smaller answers and Rowoon nods. They go around the building, however, there’s no back door.

„Any ideas?“

„Did you bring the crowbar?“

„Yeah.“

„We can climb on that dumpster and open the window.“

„Sounds like a plan.“

Rowoon climbs first and helps Chani. Then he barely manages to open the window and they jump in.

„Look for a small golden statue of a cat.“ Rowoon whispers. Chani starts on the left and Rowoon goes to right. They search through cupboards and cabinets as quietly as possible. After few minutes of searching Chani’s eyes land on the object.

„I found it!“ he says and grabs it of the shelf.

„Let’s get out of here.“ As Chani turns around, the side of his hip hits the table and he groans in pain.

„Did you hear that?! Someone’s in the room!“ A deep masculine voice shouts from the other side of the door.  

„Fuck! Jump out of the window, quick!“ Rowoon shouts and the door burst open. The boys fall clumsily on the ground but they get up and run. The dark streets are empty and there’s noone to stop them but the lack of solid meals weakened them and they slow down.

„I can’t run anymore we need to hide.“ Chani shouts. There was nowhere to hide but Rowoon gets an idea. He grabs Chani’s hand and drags him into a short alley. He puts Chani’s hood on and pushes him on the brick wall.

„Stay still“ he says firmly and leans in. Chani’s eyes widen in shock. Rowoon is kissing him but what’s more shocking is the electricity the kiss brings. The contrast of cold bricks and Rowoon’s soft lips drives him wild in the best way possible and his eyes close. He no longer feels the low temperature and melts into Rowoon’s arms.

Rowoon doesn’t move his lips. He stands still and waits. Unlike Chani, who lost the sense of reality, he notices that guards gave up and his plan worked. He starts to pull away but Chani isn’t ready to let go just yet and throws his arms around the taller’s neck. Now it’s Rowoon’s turn to be shocked. He expected completely opposite response like a punch or curses but no. His mind is confused but his heart is telling him not to waste this precious oppurtunity and they get lost in each other’s heat.

However this strangely romantic moment is broken by Chani’s phone. He pulls away and answers it.

„What?“ he grumpily says but the caller ignores Chani’s biting tone

„You guys okay?“

„We’re fi-“

„Then hurry the fuck up. Youngbin is going insane.“ Dawon says and hungs up.

„Who was that?“ Rowoon asks.

„Dawon. We should hurry home, Youngbin is worried.“

̴̴̴̴̴ ̴̴ ̴

Neither of them mentioned the kiss ever again but Chani can’t get it out of his head. It’s not his first kiss but it is the first time he felt like this. He kissed girls in highschool but he never felt anything. He thought it’s because he didn’t have feelings for any of them. It might be deeper than that.

It is that stuck memory in his head that keeps the tension between the two. Others can feel it too. They sense something bad must have happened. If only they knew the truth. Youngbin forced them to go buy food together, hoping they’d make up.

Here they are now. Black plastic bags in their hands and awkward silence suffocating them.

„About that night“ Rowoon starts „I’m sorr-“

„Don’t. You were just trying to save us“ Chani cuts him off. He really doesn’t want to recall the thoughts. It’s not that he’s disgusted. It’s just that doubts fill his skull and his heart clenches. Not a nice feeling.

„Do you wanna know why I ran away?“ Rowoon asks randomly. Chani’s taken aback but he can’t deny his curiousity.

„Do you wanna tell me?“ he asks.

Rowoon takes a deep breath and looks into the distance in front of them.

„I’m gay.“

„Oh.“

„My parents adored me until I came out. Those two words ruined my future. If I hadn’t come out, I’d probably be studying at a uni or something.“

„That’s harsh.“

„It’s alright. I’m over it.“

„Yeah but still. It’s not like you killed someone. You just like boys, what’s so wrong about that?“

„Thanks. That’s nice to hear.“ Rowoon smiles „Hey, why don’t we just forget the whole thing happened and make up. It’s affecting others too.“

„Sounds good.“

̴̴̴̴̴ ̴̴ ̴

Chani knows they promised to forget that goddamn night but he just fucking can’t. What’s worse is that he wants to feel that sensation again.

 _I’m crazy. I officialy lost it. I’ve gone insane._ He repeats in his head as he stands in the doorway of room where Rowoon is currently cleaning. There’s noone else in the dorm. Just Chani and Rowoon.

Rowoon finally notices Chani’s distressed existence and his troubled expression.

„What’s wrong?“ He asks, worried.

Chani doesn’t answer. Instead, he decisively walks right to Rowoon, snatches the rag out of his and throws it away. Rowoon can barely open is mouth to speak before Chani makes them relive last week‘s events. Rowoon is not complaining though. Who wouldn’t want to kiss their incredily oblivious crush.

Not much time passes and they’re already lying on the matress, Rowoon on top and Chani at his mercy. They could and wanted to stay like this forever but universe is a dick and Dawon is even a bigger dick. He barges into the dorm shouting their names and Rowoon basically jumps up to find the rag while Chani grabs the nearest book to pretend he’s reading.

„Didn’t you guys hear me!?“ Dawon asks with a frown but seeing Chani’s messy hair and rosy cheeks curved his lips into a smirk.

„Mind telling me what happened here? Don’t tell me you fought.“

„Fought my ass.“ Chani says and throws a pillow in Dawon’s direction without looking up from the book.

„Huh, really? Anyway Taeyang needs one of you to help him.“

„With what?“

„Beats me.“

„Why don’t you go?“

„I’m busy.“ Dawon says folding his arms.

„I’ll go. Chani, you finish the cleaning.“ Rowoon says and walks out of the door.

„See ya.“ Dawon says, still quite amused. Once they’re both gone, Chani turns around and screams into the matress.

̴̴̴̴̴ ̴̴ ̴

Things have been getting better. After years of suffering a true light of hope appeared. Some talent agency accepted Taeyang and Chani as backup dancers and not too long ago they got their first paycheck.

Hwiyoung and Taeyang admitted they were dating for a while. Dawon and Zuho were way to happy for them.

Speaking of relationships and gayness – Chani realized he’s about as straight as the fur of a poodle and Rowoon blurted out a confession (very nervously but still kinda cute) and Chani happily accepted. Of course others didn’t know about them. Or at least they thought they didn’t.

 

Taeyang and Chani are on their way back home from practice. They’re both exhausted but happiest they’ve ever been.

„Hey Tae, can I ask you something?“

„Sure.“

„You and Hwiyoung… How did you keep it a secret for so long?“

„Are you geniunely interested or do you just indirectly try to find tips to cover up whatever you and Rowoon have?“

„Wha- H-How did you know?“

„I didn’t. It was just a wild guess but you confirmed it. Looks like Dawon was telling the truth after all.“

„For fuck’s sake… does anyone else know?“

„Don’t think so. Don’t worry too much, the reaction to me and Hwi was positive so even if get caught, there won’t be much trouble.“

„I guess you’re right.“

 

They arrive to the building where they live. Rowoon is sitting on the stairs obviously waiting for certain someone.

„Give me your bag, I’ll take it upstairs for you.“ Taeyang whispers. Rowoon stands up and walks towards them. Taeyang takes Chani’s bag and with a quick hello to Rowoon disappears into the building.

„Why are you outside? It’s cold.“

„I want to take you somewhere.“ Rowoon replies and grabs Chani’s hand. He guides them to the Han river. Bright and warm colors of sunset paint the smooth surface of slowly flowing water. Early spring breeze ruffles Chani’s hair.

Rowoon sits down and pats on a spot next to him. Chani also sits down and admires the scenery. It’s oddly nice. Chani doesn’t like towns – they’re too crowded and dirty. But still a moment of beauty can be found even in such unpretty place.

„It’s so pretty.“

„I know something prettier.“

„Shut up.“ Chani laughs. „You’re the pretty one.“

„It’s true that I’m incredibly handsome.“

„I’d hit you but my fist is too precious.“

They both laugh and watch the sun go down. The Sun completely vanished and they decide it’s time to head back. The streets are lonely and silent but peaceful and they get to hold hands. It’s like that one night when everything started.

That fateful night they fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. English is not my first language so if you saw any mistakes, please let me know.  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments below and I'll be very grateful for kudos.  
> Please don't copy anything


End file.
